pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Sea Turtles
August 20, 2013 August 27, 2013 February 3, 2014 | overall = 5 | writer = Ursula Ziegler Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups in a Fog | next = Pups and the Very Big Baby}} "Pups Save the Sea Turtles" is the 1st half of the 3rd episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 20th, 2013 in the US, August 27, 2013 in Canada and February 3, 2014 in Germany. Baby sea turtles were hatching at the other side of the road near the beach. They can't get to the beach without crossing the street, there are cars, skateboarders, scooters and all the hungry naughty seagulls around, not to mention Alex's rambunctious antics. Will the PAW Patrol be able to get them across the road without any danger? The episode starts with Rocky and Zuma enjoying some beach time with Rocky practicing on Zuma's kite-surfing surfboard, while Katie makes a sand castle. Alex soon runs by with a volley ball, and catapults Rocky onto Katie's sand castle, wrecking it. Either way, no one is hurt, and Alex asks if the pups want to play volleyball with him. They agree, but soon the ball bounces across the street, and Alex attempt to retrieve it. Knowing that Alex is too small to be seen by the drivers, Katie, Zuma, and Rocky are able to catch up and stop him from entering the street, reminding him to look both ways before crossing the street. Once a driver stops and honks to let them know they can cross, they head over to look for the volley ball. Instead, Rocky and Zuma smell something else, and upon investigating, hear something scratching underneath the sand. Moments later, a baby sea turtle pops up, having just hatched. Soon more begin to surface, and Alex nearly falls on one before the pups catch him. Katie is worried, as with the baby sea turtles needing to get to the sea, they have to cross the road, full of traffic, and deal with the hungry seagulls as well. Rocky and Zuma agree that this is a job for the PAW Patrol, and they go to find Ryder, while Katie keeps an eye on the turtles; and Alex. At the Lookout, Ryder is helping Marshall and Rubble with washing Rubble's pup house/digger, when Marshall accidentally soaks Rubble when he can't hear Ryder's instructions to turn off his hose. Zuma and Rocky soon arrive, but when Marshall hears the word "trouble", he accidentally soaks Rubble again. Once Zuma and Rocky are able to tell Ryder of the situation, Ryder agrees to help, and summons the rest of the pups. Marshall has his regular crash, smacking into the back of the elevator, and the pups are soon topside. Once there, Ryder briefs the pups on the situation, and tells them how they can help. Chase will provide security and traffic detail, and Rubble will figure out an alternate means for the turtles to reach the sea without crossing the road and being vulnerable to the seagulls. The pups deploy, and when they reach the area, it is not long before the turtles start to cross the road. Chase roadblocks one direction with his truck, and blocks the other with his cones. With the turtles safe from traffic, Rubble gets to work clearing out the tunnel leading to the beach from beyond the road. As the first of the turtles reach the beach, Alex, who had been playing in an inflatable raft, suddenly wonders why there are down there, and sweeps them up in a bucket to return to Katie and Ryder. They are surprised by what Alex has done, and tell him about how sea turtles live in the sea, and need to go back there once they hatch. Realizing his error, Alex allows Ryder and Katie to release the turtles to begin heading towards the shoreline again. Meanwhile, Rubble finishes clearing the tunnel, then gets to work on the entrance from the road by clearing out the sand with his Pup Pack since his digger is too big for the smaller opening. While the pups are busy with the sea turtles, Alex maintains keeping the Seagulls away from them so they can reach the sea safely. However, he soon notices Zuma's kite-surfing surfboard, and decides to head out for a ride on it, only for the wind to cause the board to lift off the water and go airborne since Alex was too light to keep in on the water. When Ryder and Katie hear Alex's cries for help, Skye is dispatched to retrieve him, and then went airborne to help Alex. Skye was able to retrieve Alex safely, and returned him safely to the ground. Alex then gave her a good scratching to thank her for saving him. A little while later, Rubble finishes clearing the tunnel, and the turtles soon start using it to bypass the street and reach the sea safely. The pups have done another job well done, and earned some beach time for it. As everyone enjoys some volleyball, Alex misses his catch as the ball bounces off his head, and he starts yelling and jumping up and down, like something is in his pants. When Katie and Ryder wonder what's wrong, Alex mentions something in his pocket, and pulls out the beach crab, joking that he sure is grouchy. Everyone laughs as the crab skitters away as the episode irises out. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Alex Porter *The Turtles First Responders : Dig out the sand-filled turtle tunnel to let them under the road. : Direct traffic to let the turtles cross the road. ---- Backup : Rescue Alex from flying away on Zuma's kite-surfing surfboard. Town Skills To be announced. ---- Lend a PAW Skills You can help animals if you find a route. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:Half Episodes Category:Beach Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets called for backup Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:Protected Pages Category:2013 Episodes